Adiós
by Izumi xdd
Summary: Laxus & Mirajane tiene algo oculto . Terminando el Daimatou Enbu , los dragones atacan , Mirajne estaba en el rescate de Lucy regresa al Daimatou Enbu buscándolo, pero no lo encuentra ¿ Acaso desarrollo sentimientos hacia el? ¿De una aventura a amor ? Laxus sufrirá el llamada "Síndrome de Odiseo", Mirajane lograra encontrarlo - One-Shot - LaMi 3 - Lime-Lemon


**Hola, bueno es mi primer fic sobre Fairy Tail , también es mi primer One-Shot espero les guste**

**Advertencia:**

**-Categoría M es decir Lemmon **

**-Muerte de personajes .Solo tres :(**

**-El fic contiene spolier .Hasta el último manga del viernes 19.04**

**Bueno los personajes serán Mirajane & Laxus, comencemos…**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail****Hiro Mashima , solo uso los personajes para este fic ;);)**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Adiós….**

La puerta se había cerrado , pero 7 dragones fueron liberados , Lucy fue junto a Natsu a enfrentar a Rogue, yo tome a Wendy usando mi Taker Over y fuimos volando hacia el Daimatou Enbu. Ya debería haber finalizado y los dragones deberían haber llegado. Teníamos que apresurarnos. Sin embargo su rostro seguía gravado en mi pensamientos ¿El estaría bien?

-Mira-san – Wendy me saco de mis pensamientos –Debemos apresurarnos. Lucy-San & Natsu-San podrán contra Rogue.

-Si, debemos ayudar al gremio- Respondí, mientras mi corazón se comprimía. ¿Tan importante se volvió para en tres meses? , me pregunte. No mueres…..no por favor.

_Elfman entrenaba junto a Lisanna quien diría que tendría a mis dos hermanos juntos esforzándose para el Daimatou Enbu, hace 7 años pensé que todo acabo con el ataque de Acnologia, sin embargo henos aquí esforzándonos por volver a ser el mejor gremio de toda Fiore .El maestro nos dio tres meses para hacernos mas fuertes, vine con mi hermanos a entrenar como el resto del gremio iba por su rumbo. Pero todo cambio cuando lo vi._

_-Nee-Chan – Dijo Elfman, mientras observaba hacia la parte baja de la montaña –Estas muy distraída _

_-Cierto Mira- Agrego Lisanna en su take over de tigresa -¿Has visto algo extraño?_

_-Me pareció ver a alguien – Respondí_

_-Imposible – dijo Elfman sin perder tiempo –Esta zona es muy peligrosa para personas normales, a menos que…_

_-Iré a investigar – Propuso levantándome_

_-Nee-Chan yo iré!- Decreto Elfman –Es mi deber de hombre!_

_-No es necesario –Respondí Transformando con el Taker Over en SoulSatan – Ire a ver, si es un mago se arrepentirá de entrar en esta montana _

_Me marche rápidamente, Lisanna ataco inmediatamente a Elfman antes que protestaba , sonríe al escucharlo gritar "pero es mi deber como HOMBRE" , baje rápidamente buscando al individuo era seguro que se trataba de un mago y lo más seguro sería un enemigo. Apenas lo divise a los lejos volé hacia delante de el._

_-Vaya sorpresa…_

_-Laxus –Dije era el nieto del Maestro, Laxus Dreyar, sentí un alivia - ¿Qué haces aqui?_

_-Planeaba entrenar –Respondí bajando su bolsa de la espalda- Por lo que veo los hermanos Strauss ya ocuparon la zona _

_-Eres libre de quedarte si lo deseas –Volví a la normalidad y le extendí la mano, seria divertido entrenar con el. Después de todo no podía usar todo mi poder con Elfaman o Lisana _

_-En realidad no me quedare mucho tiempo –Dijo avanzando adelante – En una semana los dejare en paz._

_-Si eso deseas no tengo problema – Fui tras el…. ¿Dónde estará Raijinshuu? Ellos nunca se separan de él._

_Al llegar con Laxus al lugar de nuestro entrenamiento, Lisanna se emocionó al verlo. Estaba demás decirlo, ellos se llevaban muy bien .Incluso cuando Laxus era un poco desagradable, antes de su expulsión del gremio. Por otro lado Elfman se preocupó pensando que Evergreen estaría con el, aunque se desilusiono al no verla._

_-No tienen idea lo que me costó deshacerme de ellos _

_Sonreí ante su comentario, al comienzo no creí en el, después de negarnos ayuda contra Fhantom Lord , atacar al gremio y casi matar al maestro. Me costaba creer que defendió a Erza y los otros, pero los protegió y peleo contra Hades ._

_Laxus ya no era ese tipo desagradable, arrogante y codicioso_

-¡Mira-San! – Grito Wendy sacándome de mis pensamientos, estamos ya en el coliseo pero una fuerte explosión de hielo nos hizo caer, me recupere rápidamente pero una intensa lluvia comenzó a caer. Los Dragones atacaban, eran 7 pero solo quedaban dos el fuego y otro que no reconocía el elemento. Eran tres pero uno murió con la explosión de hielo, tenía temor que Gray - ¿Crees que Gray & Juvia hayan…?- Pregunto con temor.

-No, no pensemos eso- Respondí – Vamos con el gremio – Aterrizamos y regrese a la normalidad, al correr buscando a Fairy Tail , vi a Jura de Lamia Scale muerto. Sentí terror el era uno de los magos santo, si el estaba muerto...¿El gremio? ¿El maestro? ¿Elfman? ¿Lisanna? ¿El?

-No puede ser! – Grito Wendy al ver a Juvia llorando junto a Lyon un gran bloque de hielo estaba frente a ellos…

-Teme….no podías morir hasta que te derrote –Dijo Lyon ocultando sus lagrimas

-Gray-Sama…-El clima reflejaba los sentimientos de Juvia-El…-Su voz se quebraba en cada palabra

-Ice Make: Caparazón Helado –Dijo Lyon levantándose, le ofreció su mano a Juvia- Igual que Ui , Gray no quisiera que fuera en vano. Acabemos con los Dragones que quedan.

-Juvia, déjame curarte –Dijo Wendy – Mira- San adelántate

-Cielos despejados- Fue todo lo que escuche de Juvia mientras buscaba al maestro y al resto de gremio, solo quedaban dos Dragones , sin contar el de Rogue con el que peleaban Natsu y Lucy.

_-Mira, hoy iré con Elfman al pueblo –me dijo Lisanna, mientras que Elfman no quería dejarme con Laxus, quien era muy misterioso .Algo ocultaba y todos lo notamos _

_Ellos se marcharon al igual que Laxus, aunque habíamos estado los 4 por 5 dias el nunca entreno conmigo, durante el día se perdía y reaparecía de nuevo por las noches. Esta vez decidí seguirlo, no perdía nada aunque sea hijo de Ivan, el demostró que Fairy Tail era su familia._

_-Me sigues…._

_-¿Cómo lo notaste?- Sonreí, no me sorprendía que lo notara_

_-Supongo que es difícil confiar en alguien que te intento matar –Se debutó y volteo a verme, salí sin problemas sonriendo.-¿Por qué sigues aun eres así? Al estar Lisanna viva deberías ser la demonio de nuevo_

_-Prefiero ser así, volver a la Mirajane de antes seria retroceder todo lo que avance_

_Hmp- gruño _

_-¿Podría saber qué buscas? –Pregunte_

_No obtuve respuesta como era de esperarse, ya no lo seguía ,ahora lo acompañaba. Estábamos en una cueva, era muy grande parecía una madriguera._

_-¿Una lacrima?- Pregunte_

_-No cualquiera- Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante- Es la otra mitad de la lacrima del dragón del Rayo que hay en mí._

_-Puedo entrenar contigo –Pedí gentilmente, conocía bien al Dragon Slayer del Rayo, no se negaría a mi sonrisa, tal como predije este asintió._

_Esa seria nuestra primera noche juntos, Elfman & Lisanna no volverían hasta mañana, fue entonces que estábamos bajo la fogata cuando paso.._

_-Me preguntó como una maga clase S como tu término como cantinera – Soltó mientras observaba las llamas _

_-Te lo dije antes –Respondí, conservando la sonrisa a pesar que me incomodaba el tema –Me siento mejor así._

_-Mmmm –Empezó a observar la noche, me preguntaba que pensaba. Ya tenía su dichosa lacrima, ¿Qué más escondía?-Fred ¿Tiene algo que ver?_

_-Nunca tuve nada con el –Respondí bajando la mirada, no era un tema que me enorgullecía –¿Qué me dices tú? Siempre fuiste un completo patán._

_-Si lo era –Respondió con facilidad – Tal vez aun lo soy _

_-Fred solo se aprovechó de mi….-Dije sin pensarlo – Estaba acaba por la muerte "Disque" muerte de Lisanna .Él estaba ahí decía que me apoyaría. Solo quería acostarse conmigo. Luego de lograrlo no lo volví a ver hasta que nos atacaron._

_-Ya veo –Respondió sacándose su capa –Ten- Me la ofreció, tenía frio así que la acepte sin protesta, era raro que sea atento _

_-¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿El Gran Laxus, el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail, según el nunca se ha enamorado? -Nunca era irónica pero era divertido verlo sonrojado_

_-Nunca me ha interesado- Respondió con arrogancia nuevamente –Pero compañía femenina no me ha faltado _

_Sonríe ante tal comentario, se la noche transcurría mientras conversábamos , hasta llegar a ese tema…._

_-¿Síndrome de Odiseo?- Pregunte_

_-Si, tarde o temprano después de pelear o hacer un trabajo ese síndrome me atacara – Respondió observando la oscura noche, la fogata casi se extinguía –Llegar a casa y ver a mi reina esperándome _

_-Jaja –Reí , el frunció el ceño- ¿Tienes 23 cierto?- Pregunte el asintió –Soltero y maduro…..marica seguro_

_Mi pequeño e inocente comentario comenzó el inicio de un nosotros, él se acercó retándome con la mirada, reconocí inmediatamente sus intenciones después de decirle "marica". Sonríe juguetona, después de todo era Laxus. El más sexy de los magos según nuestra última encuesta secreta entre las magas del gremio. Se acercó demasiado a mi rostro entonces pregunte "Que dese…"- interrumpida por su labios, el beso se hizo profundo .Su lengua recorría mi boca, no me quería quedar atrás también juguetee en la suya._

_Cortamos el beso por falta de oxígeno, inmediatamente ambos vimos la tienda Elfman y Lisanna llegarían aun mañana. ¿Por qué no? , me pregunte guiándolo hacia mi tienda, tire su saco a un lado y lo bese, el volvió a tomar el control recostándome contra la bolsa de dormir, sus manos subían por mis piernas, sus fuertes y tocas manos. Corte el beso para respirar y quitarle la camisa observando ese pecho amplio, marcado, fuerte , delicioso y tentador con algunas cicatrices. Comencé a besarlo mientras él me alzaba el vestido. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba en ropa interior mientras que el solo había perdido su camisa. Observe sus ojos y nuevamente nos besamos, dejándonos llevar por el momento._

_-¿Asustada?-Pregunto mientras lamia el ovulo de mi oreja .Sonríe y clave mi uñas en su espalda, él se quejó. No noto que había cambiado mis manos por las del SoulSatan._

_-Ni en tus sueños –Respondí mordiendo su cuello, el gruño eso me gusto _

_Él se separó, tenía sangre en el cuello y yo los labios rojos. Su sangre era deliciosa. Este también sonrió nuevamente me tomo, besaba mi cuello, mientras con una mano jugaba con mis senos y la otra la dirigía hacia mi intimidad. Me jadeaba, los disfrutaba. Nunca me había sentido así, ni siquiera con Fred aquella vez, que fue mi primera vez._

_Desabrocho mi sostén, desando mis senos antes sus ojos, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando los tape con mi brazo, era vergonzoso que me viera de esa forma perversa. Era digno nieto del maestro. No me quería quedar atrás y con la mano libre trate de desabrochar su pantalón, intento fallido por cierto que él se los quito solos ,colocándose nuevamente sobre mi .Nuestros sexos chocaron, se sintió también, comienzo a deslizar mi brazo con el que tapaba mis senos y comenzó a besarlos, saborearlos. Sentir su lengua en mis pezones , me erizaba la piel. Sentía demasiado éxtasis, demasiado placer ._

_-Ahh!- Solté sin querer, eso lo motivo comenzó a chocar nuestros sexo con fuerza y ahora mordía mis senos, nuevamente clave mis unas en su espalda_

_-Grr- Gruño, ahora estábamos iguales. El continuo besando mis senos, masajeándolos . Mi nívea piel se tornaba roja en esa zona, pero quería más de él. Lo deseaba_

_-¿M-me deseas?- Pregunte mientras aplastaba su rostro contra mis senos –D-ilo –Pedí_

_-Te deseo –Respondí levantándose bruscamente arranco mis bragas, dejándome expuesta a el, me levante no permitiría que me gane en este encuentro, use las garras del SoulSatan nuevamente para desgarrar su bóxer, sonríe al notar que se asustó._

_Me cargo con sus fuertes y amplios brazos y me sentó sobre él, enrede ms brazos en su cuello .Era como mi primera vez sentía dolor al sentirlo dentro de mí, una cuantas lagrimas se me escaparon pero antes de quejarme ,me beso con pasión. Poco a poco el dolor despareció, el comenzó a moverse lentamente. Los disfrutaba, su gran y fuerte cuerpo sobre el mío, me fascinaba._

_-Laxus!_

Lisanna se encontraba bien , cuando la encontré junto a Elfman .Ellos me contaron que Gildartz regreso y peleo con Laxus contra un dragón pero no sabían el resultado, Erza la igual que varios del gremio habían llegado al límite por la última pelea del Daimatou Enbu. Ellos me guiaron hacia el gremio, me alegre tanto la mayoría vivía. Nuestra única baja fue Gray, pero no lo encontraba. ¿Dónde estás Laxus?

_-Lisanna cuida bien de Elfman , yo regresare el próxima mes para continuar con el entrenamiento – Explique la mañana siguiente , Laxus estaba a mi lado._

_-Pero Nee-Chan él es un hombre –Dijo Elfman apenado_

_-Me volveré más fuerte, espero que puedan contra mí cuando regrese_

_Sin nada más que decir me marche con Laxus, íbamos a entrenar, claro que nuestros "entrenamiento" serian un poco distintos _

¿Cuándo te volviste tan importante?, estamos cerca, ellos se encontraban en la enfermería .Casi todo estaba destruido , pero no aprecian haber muchas bajas. Me sentí aliviada varios magos lograron escapar.

-Nee-Chan ¿Crees que sobrevivamos? Yo tengo..

-Podremos, Porque somos Fairy tail- Sin nada mas que decir estábamos tan cerca y no podía dejar de pensar en el, que era esta presión en mi pecho, esta preocupación.

_Besaba mi cuello, mientras con sus tocas manos jugueteaba con mis senos. Era muy sucio, eso me gustaba._

_-¿Estas es mi recompensa por vencer a Raven Tail solo? – Pregunto recostándome sobre la cama _

_-Eres muy sucio –Respondí con una pícara sonrisa –Mmmm lo perverso es de familia_

_-¿El viejo intenta algo contigo? – Frunció el ceño, no pude evitar reírme_

_-¿Celoso de tu abuelo?_

_No respondió, comienzo a comerme a besos, el desbrocho mi sostén y comenzó a besar mis senos, sus manos jugueteaban con mi trasero, le mordí el cuello dejándola una marca, lo escuche gruñir pero no teníamos tiempos. Si Lisanna despertaba y no me encontraba sería un gran problema. Mañana me tocaba pelear._

Al llegar a la enfermería estaba vacía, salimos directamente hacia las calles de la ciudad, estaban desérticas .Todos se escondieron del feroz ataques de los siete dragones.

-Mirajane – Esa era la voz del maestro –Gracias al cielo estas bien, te encargo al gremio iré a pelear.

-Maestro, ¿Cómo están todos?- Pregunte -¿Dónde está Laxus?- Olvide que era un secreto, pero tenía que sacarme este miedo del pecho.

-Esta con Gildartz , Gaajel , Gray y Juvia –Respondió – No sé cómo van las cosas , pero tenía que ponerlos a salvo

-Maestro Gray a…- No quería decírselo pero él se dio cuenta.

-No, el , Juvia & Laxus estaban agotados por la última pelea –Dijo apretando sus puños –Gray y Juvia pelearon contra Lyon y Chelia , peor Laxus debe estar peor , peleo a la par con Jura.

-Jura está muerto también –Dije inconscientemente, Laxus estaba…no puede ser

-No permitiré que ninguno de mis hijos muera –dijo el maestro marchándose hacia el campo de batalla.

-Mirajane – Vi a Erza apenas abría los ojos, el maestro había usado spleep magic con ellos para que no pelearan, note que solo faltaban Raijinshuu y mis hermanos.-Ayuga al maestro- Quedo dormida después de eso.

-Nee-Chan…- Elfman sonaba frustrado, también quería pelear

-Mira…- Lisanna tenía la misma mirada que el, a Lisanna ya la había perdido una vez, abrace a ambos & también los dormí. Ambos cayeron y partir hacia la pelea también…

_-¿No me vas a felicitar? – Pregunte –Gane, vencí a Jenny _

_-Tenias que mostrar tanto…_

_-Jaja, ¿Celos? –Pregunte con ironía – Debiste salir conmigo en la prueba del traje de novia._

_-No me gustan esas cosas – respondió dándome la espalda – Además…te veías…muy bella_

_-Nos vemos a la hora de siempre- Dije marchándome, me sentí bien al escucharlo decirme bella _

Entre nuevamente al coliseo, la lluvia aún era intensa solo había un dragón de en llamas , los magos de otros gremios se retiraban .En el campo de batalla estaba el maestro, junto a los Dragon Slayer de _Sabertooth & Gildartz ._

_-Mirajane- Grito el maestro al verme –No te dije que cuidaras a los del gremio._

_No respondí solo me trasforme en el _Satan Soul: Halphas_parecía que un grupo de pelea ya se había retirado. Me prepare para pelear junto a ellos , pero en ese momento un fuerte rayo en mi espalda, caí contra la arena perdiendo mi trasformación._

_-Laxus …- Dije cayendo, me ataco a traición inmediatamente Runas me rodeo, Fred estaba con él,_

_Estaba herido, con un brazo colgando, estaba roto, lleno de sangre , cansando. Perdí la conciencia al verlo lanzar un rugido contra el dragón._

_**-Adiós Mirajane **_

**(...)**

_-Mañana iré con Natsu y Wendy a rescatar a Lucy – Anuncie mientras me vestía, el de observaba desnudo desde la cama._

_-Suerte, mañana ganaremos el Daimatou Enbu- Dijo con arrogancia, muy clásico de el- Cuanto todo termine , tengo algo para ti._

_-Mmmm- Puse un dedo en mi mejilla pensando -¿Qué podre ser? Eres un chico pervertido- Ambos reímos._

_-Cuando acabe todo lo entenderás, Mirajane._

Sentía que todo me daba vueltas, abrí lentamente los ojos, estaba en el gremio. Me levante , me dolía la cabeza . Juvia y Lucy estaban a mi lado, Juvia sostenía una rosa de hielo.

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunte

-Todo acabo – Respondió Lucy conteniendo las lágrimas – Pero hubieron perdidas…

-¿Gray? – Pregunte, Juvia solo observaba su rosa

-Gray-Sama dijo antes de sacrificarse que amaba a Juvia –Comenzaba a lagrimear –Cuando el hielo se derritió, solo quedo esta rosa.

Me levante y Salí de la habitación, el gremio lucia deprimido. Raijinshuu estaba a una esquina del gremio, Levy estaba abrazando a Gaajel , Natsu se estaba deprimido, su mejor amigo y rival nos había dejado. Erza esta igual, no soltaba ni una sola palabra solo veía hacia el asiento vacío. Fui donde el maestro, estaba mirando hacia el cielo.

-Para un padre es duro ver morir a sus hijos –Dijo al verme entrar, el maestro también lloraba.- Desde que volvió, nunca dije que lo quería…

-¿Maestro?

-Ni siquiera fui capaz de aceptarlo de nuevo en el gremio….

Comencé a llorar inconscientemente, ¿Acaso él? No, eso no podía ser cierto

-Mirajane, no puedo decir que se cómo te sientes….- El maestro se acercó a mí, yo caí de rodillas, el me miro y me entrego una pequeña caja- Esto estaba en su ropa..

Abrí la pequeña caja y lo vi, lo que deseaba darme después que terminara el Daimatou Enbu. Era eso, había caído en lo que llamaba "_Síndrome de Odiseo_"

-Tiene grabado tu nombre, por eso supe que era para ti –Dijo el maestro abrazándome – No podía escoger mejor persona para compartir su vida…..

En ese momento algo en mi murió, llore desconsoladamente recordando sus últimas palabras….

_**Adiós Mirajane**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No creo mucho en finales felices, pero bueno es primero de mucho one shot o al menos eso espero.**_

_**Hace tiempo me vino esta idea y se me ocurrió arriesgarme y compartirla espero les guste**_

_**Izumi**_

_**¿Opiniones?**_


End file.
